1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device and a head-mounted image display device.
2. Related Art
One known image display device is a head mounted display (a head-mounted image display device) that is used while mounted on the head of an observer and configured to display, as a virtual image, an image visually recognized by the observer (see, for example, JP-T-2007-537465).
Known head mounted displays include a light source configured to emit light modulated according to image information, a scanning optical system configured to scan the light from the light source, and a curved half mirror configured to reflect the light from the scanning optical system to the eyes of an observer (see, for example, JP-T-2007-537465).
Thus, in the head mounted display of the related art, the light from the scanning optical system is directly incident on the curved half mirror. Since the light from the scanning optical system is parallel light, the light reflected by the curved half mirror is not parallel light.
Therefore, the light is not appropriately imaged on the retinas of the observer and the display quality of the image is deteriorated, for example, by the blurring of the image that occurs when the image is viewed as a whole.